


With Drooping Wings

by pinafortuna



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinafortuna/pseuds/pinafortuna
Summary: One night, in the bookshop, they were particularly drunk for no particular reason. Crowley snapped their wine glasses full, yet again, and slurred, apropos of nothing: “I was ‘fraid of heights for a while. Not the heights exactly… th’wind.”(Or, a headcanon that turned into a wingfic.)





	With Drooping Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Drooping Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314580) by [werebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebear/pseuds/werebear). 



> Apparently I have not committed to a fanwork enough to post it here in SEVEN YEARS, but, well, Good Omens sure did happen, and here we are.
> 
> Podfic of werebear's beautiful fic. All in one take, sorry for the errors and ambient noise.

https://www.dropbox.com/s/d04x2i1mkeh75i4/With%20Drooping%20Wings.m4a?dl=0


End file.
